


To Love is to be Human

by Unlisshed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Edinburgh, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post Civil War, Pre-Infinity War, Smut, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlisshed/pseuds/Unlisshed
Summary: If anyone had told her a few years ago that her ever-polite and, at times, downright awkward friend Vision would one day be able to make her knees weak and her toes curl, she would’ve laughed.She also would’ve been a fool.~Just some fluffy smut to help heal my heart after IW~





	To Love is to be Human

If anyone had told Wanda a few years ago that her ever-polite and, at times, downright awkward friend Vision would one day be able to make her knees weak and her toes curl, she would’ve laughed.

She also would’ve been a fool.

As he gently yet very firmly presses her up against brick wall of the alleyway, Wanda wonders how it’s possible that someone so reserved, so polished, can make her feel like she’s falling apart at the seams with just a mere kiss. Then again, _mere_ might be the wrong way to describe it, she thinks as he deepens the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance against her lips that she grants eagerly.

Wanda lets out a quiet moan as he grasps her hips and she reluctantly breaks away, taking a moment just to look up at him. Vision looks down at her through his disguise, blue eyes flicking from her own green ones back down to her lips. She watches as he swallows deeply. His breathing isn’t affected like hers is but the thudding of his heart against her breast betrays him. The dilation of his pupils and the appearance of his unique swirling mechanical irises reveals just how into it he is. She watches in fascination as he regains control over the illusion, his irises turning back into the cool blue they had been before Wanda had pushed him into the alleyway, eager to catch up on three months apart.

He clears his throat. “Shall we continue this somewhere less... public?” His eyes quickly flick from left to right, as if expecting someone to be there, watching.

She grins up at him, enjoying the slight fluster in his manner. “You’re the one who still has me pinned up against the wall, Vizh.”

“Oh, I apologise.” The way he takes a step back and looks at her somewhat sheepishly makes her grins wider. Oh, how she enjoys seeing him like this, it makes her feel better about being reduced to a quivering mess every time he kisses her. He holds out his arm, offering his elbow to her. “Shall we?”

She quickly smooths down her hair before she loops her arm around his, and they walk out of the alleyway looking everything like an ordinary couple enjoying an evening stroll. Lucky for them, the tram stop from which Vision has just arrived at is only a short walk from her apartment. The scenery is beautiful in this part of Edinburgh, all old buildings and cobblestone footpaths but the walk seems to take a small eternity. The cold wind brushes past her and she tucks herself into Vision’s side. His arm goes around her waist and she feels him increase his body temperature to compensate for the cold wind. Desire still courses through her veins, but it’s his tender care for her that keeps her warm.

As soon as they walk through the door, before the it has even closed, she hurriedly kicks off her shoes and jumps up into his arms, trusting him to catch her. He does with ease, of course, but the surprised “Wanda!” that escapes him belies the assuredness of his grip.

Wanda flicks her hand, slamming the door shut with her powers as she pulls him into another deep kiss, relishing the way he eagerly returns it. The hands gripping her thighs slide upwards to cradle her ass and she isn’t at all ashamed about the low moan that escapes her. She wraps her arms around his neck and curls her hands forward, her fingers threading through the blond hair of his disguise. The strangeness of it hasn’t quite faded yet and for the second time, she breaks their kiss.

“This face is handsome, but I want to see _you_ Vizh.”

His hands grips her tighter and her hips give an involuntary little buck. She is happy to hear the slight tremor in his voice when he speaks. “The curtains are still open, I would hate to compromise the safety of your home.”

That’s fixed with a flick of her fingers, the curtains shutting with force. “Is there anything else stopping me from seeing you?”

“The low light in the room is problematic,” he says with a wry tilt of his lips.

Wanda rolls her eyes in loving exasperation and with another wave of her hands, red energy spills forth to flick on the light. She meets his eyes and quirks an eyebrow in silent question. With a shimmering wave that starts from the top of his head, he’s revealed to her, the deep burgundy of his face and striking metallic eyes as familiar to her as her own reflection.

“There he is,” she says softly. Her eyes rove over him as her hand strokes a loving caress down the side of his face. The familiar texture of his skin under her fingers is like coming home and she runs her thumb down the vibranuim that bisects his chin. Her eyes flick back up to his, taking in his enamoured expression and she leans the short distance, capturing his lips again with hers.

Their kiss this time is slow, languid, but no less passionate and Wanda feels her heart clench with the sweetness of it. It’s so _Vision_. It amazes her that most people don’t see the gentleness or steadfast care that he is always exuding, too focused on his otherness to see the man within. They always see him as _lesser_ or _not human enough_. She recalls what he’d replied to her once, when she’d asked him what he wanted. ” _For people to see you, as I do.”_  The thought of his answer sends a pang through her chest and she wishes so desperately the same for him. She sends the strength of her emotion through to him and feels him shiver in response, and his hands push her even tighter against his unyielding body.

The sensation brings back her earlier frantic need and she groans, the vibration of the sound making her lips tingle against his. Unwilling to break the kiss just yet, she sends him a mental image of her bed, and almost instantaneously he’s there. He sits at the end, hands moving up her back as she sits on his lap, her legs either side of his body. It’s warming yet frustrating that he leaves most of the pace up to her but she knows it’s because he feels uncomfortable in taking the lead, out of respect for her. It would be endearing if it weren’t so frustrating.

Wanda leans forward and pushes him down on the bed until he’s laying under her, her body covering his. The need to absolutely ruin him, to burn away all the fear and worry in their lives, overwhelms her. So she chases the need, sliding her fingers up his chest, feeling the solid muscle and hard vibranium under his clothes. That damn cashmere sweater looks so good but is so very inconvenient right now.

Wanda lets her lips wander down to the sturdy column of his neck, planting soft kisses against his rapidly beating pulse. She adds some light nipping and sucking and revels when she hears him groan. “Wanda, slow down, we have the next three days together. We have time.”

His words do nothing to discourage her, instead she sits up to straddle his hips. She gazes down at him, satisfied when she sees that she’s not the only one breathing hard this time. “Sweater off,” she commands. “I need to feel you against me Vizh, We’ve waited three months for this, I don’t want to wait any longer. Off.”

He seems to consider her words before he acquiesces, phasing the sweater and undershirt away. Wanda sits in awe for a few seconds as she takes in his magnificent form, all burgundy skin, muscle and silver vibranium.

She wants him so much.

In one quick movement she strips off her own shirt and flings it across the room, then she reaches behind her to unhook the clasps of her bra and gives it the same treatment. Vision stills beneath her and she looks down to see him looking up at her in wonder.

“You are so beautiful Wanda.” He leans forward to wrap his arms around her, then pulls her back down on top of him, in a move the surprises yet thrills her. She sighs with pleasure as organic skin meets synthetic.

Goosebumps dot her skin as Vision lightly trails his hands down her arms until he is holding her hands in each of his own. He brings them up to his lips, looking at her with unmistakable want in his eyes as he kisses the centre of one palm and then the other before placing them on his shoulders. Her fingers grip onto the solid vibranium there as his hands then slide around her ribs, brushing the underside of her breasts. He then moves them down the curve of her waist before settling on her hips. He pulls her down on to him, and she feels him long and hard against her core. Her nails dig into him as lust clouds her mind.

Then, without warning, he flips them over in a move so fast, it takes her a few seconds to realise what has happened. “Vizh, I’m not complaining but where did you learn that?” She looks up at him now, feeling a bit dazed as he settles on top of her, his weight on top of her a pleasant and comforting feeling. She feels... Safe. Safe and turned on as hell.

“I did not learn it anywhere. I thought it best to improvise after I felt your earlier frustration at my lack of assertiveness.” He blinks down at her, uncertainty flickering in his eyes.

“Oh, Vision. I want this to be as good as an experience for you as it is for me,” she smiles shyly up at him, “I just... I love it when you take control and tell me what _you_ want. But if you’re not comfortable with being more forceful then that’s okay too. We can work it out.”

Vision reaches down to play with a lock of her hair, twisting it between his fingers. His beautiful eyes are shadowed. “I want to be with you, Wanda, in whatever capacity you will have me.” The softness in his voice makes her heart hurt.

“Just do what feels right Vizh and don’t worry about me. I’ll let you know if you do anything I don’t like. Until then, just go ahead and assume I’m enjoying whatever you’re doing.” She pulls his head down for a lingering kiss. Before it has a chance to deepen, Wanda breaks apart from him, making sure he is fully focused on her when she says, “And I want you in _every_  capacity.”

Wanda resumes their kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She has dealt with a lot of traumatising events the last few years; Hydra and the manifestation of her powers, Ultron, the loss of Pietro, Lagos, Vision confining her, Wanda using the mind stone against him and the trust between them faltering, fighting her friends at the airport, being thrown in the Raft for two months and now, being on the run. Despite all this, she has come out the other side not just stronger but more sure of herself then she’s ever been. Vision and Wanda had long since reconciled, his tip to Steve about the location of the Raft instrumental in her and everyone else’s escape. This also helped restore her trust in him. Vision, being as compassionate as he was, needed no grand action to trust her again, just knowing that using him in such a way had hurt her as much as it had him. Now here she is, losing herself in Vision’s embrace, who is so pure and good and _human_  that sometimes it hurts to think about. It feels so right to be here with him and the feeling of peace is overwhelming.

Vision is the one to break their kiss this time as he looks down at her in concern. “Wanda?”

She looks back up at him with tears in her eyes and a glorious smile on her face. “I’m okay Vizh, I’m more than okay, I’m happy. Really, truly happy.”

He smiles tentatively down at her, and she watches as the smile morphs into one so pleased that it should be illegal on that beautiful face. He leans down and places a chaste kiss behind her ear. “I am extremely happy too,” he murmurs into her ear. He places another kiss on the underside of her jaw and then another even lower. They grow less and less chaste as he continues down until he’s where her neck meets her shoulder, his lips and tongue and teeth bringing forth a shuddering moan from deep within her. He doesn’t stop there.

He continues his trek across her body, pressing kisses along her collarbone, then giving the mole on the right side of her chest a peck. Wanda holds her breath as she anticipates what’s coming next and she isn’t disappointed. Pleasure bursts through her at the feeling of his lips closing around a hardened nipple and she arches up as his tongue flicks against it. With one of his hands still tangled in her hair, the other reaches up to tease her other nipple, tugging it lightly. Heat bursts through her body, pooling between her legs as he continues to pleasure her like this.

Before long, it’s just too much and she needs some kind of relief from the throbbing between her legs. “Vizh, I need you, now.” She struggles for a moment to remove the last layer she has on, stupid jeans which she stupidly wore that are now stupidly stuck.

Vision grabs her hands, stilling them. “Allow me.”

Wanda nods slowly as Vision pulls at the waistband of her jeans and the panties underneath and, in a move she will never forget, he phases them both off her in one swift movement.

“ _Bozhe moi_ ,” she whispers desperately as he phases off the remainder of his own clothes. She drinks in every glorious inch of him, a god brought to life by a god.

Vision kneels over her, perched on his heels as he looks over her, treasuring her as much as she is him. An eternity passes and he finally moves, placing a reverent kiss upon her stomach, just below her belly button. He slowly kisses lower, until he’s right where she wants him.

There’s a beat of anticipation and glances back up at her. “I wish to pleasure you orally. May I?”

The overly formal way of asking such a sexual request should be weird, but it’s not, it’s so _him_ , and it just turns her on more. “Yes, Vizh, yes!”

It’s a small eternity from her enthusiastic exclamation to when he finally presses his mouth again her and she feels like she’s flying apart. He grasps her thighs to spread them wider then hooks them over his shoulders, which, of course, is logical.

But logic has no claim in her mind as he delves deeper, his tongue and lips finding nearly all the places that make her gasp or moan, or even at one point, whimper. Wanda clutches at his head, her hands guiding him to exactly where she needs him to be. She can feel her legs tremble around his neck as his tongue flicks against her clit, once, twice before he switches it up, stroking more firmly against her.

A few agonisingly short minutes later she can feel it all culminating, until finally, with one particularly broad stroke of his tongue, he gets her there and she can’t breathe, she can’t think, she can’t do anything but ride through the waves of pleasure.

A minute or so later she comes to, her thighs shaking and gripped around Vision’s neck. He’s looking up at her with a mixture of discovery, amazement and desire. It takes her a few seconds to remember how to move her legs but she gets there in the end, unhooking them from around him and stretching them out. They feel like jelly. She smiles at him with a serene, satisfied smile on her face.

“That was extraordinary, Wanda. _You’re_ extraordinary.” The golden afterglow fades a little as he starts to get up.

“Where are you going, Vizh? I’m not done with you yet. Turnabout is fair play, yes?” She can see him mulling the phrase over before he settles back down. Wanda reaches for him and he gladly accepts her hands as she pulls him towards her, until they’re laying side by side. Her fingers follow a line of vibranium that’s inlayed with the skin covering his broad shoulders. The symmetry of these lines, and all the other ones on his body, has always fascinated her, even all those years ago. “Do you really think I would just get my satisfaction and leave you wanting?” It’s clear that her speech from earlier hasn’t sunk in yet.

“I am extremely satisfied. Being able to bring you such pleasure exclusively with my mouth has-“

“Vizh, your mouth is now talking too much. Kiss me.”

He complies without hesitation and Wanda smiles into the kiss. They’re still laying beside each other and she takes the opportunity to follow more of those symmetrical veins of vibranium that adorn his body. The first time she’d touched them she had expected them to be a little cold, but nothing could’ve been further from the truth. They carried the same warmth the rest of him did. The main striking difference, besides appearance, was the contrasting texture of his skin under her fingers. Most of the smooth burgundy of his skin was indistinguishable from normal human skin, minus the fine hairs. These areas were also sensitive to the touch, just like any human. The vibranium, however, was smooth beyond belief, and while these areas offered no major sensation for Vision, they gave off a faint vibration as she ran her hands along them. She found it soothing.

The lines that fascinated her the most though, were the ones that followed down his stomach, getting smaller and smaller until they stopped just above his pelvic bone. She followed them with her hands now, fingertips occasionally brushing over his skin. Vision stills beneath her hands as she goes lower and she’s so enraptured that she doesn’t notice him tense.

It’s when he breaks away from their kiss that she realises something is wrong. Wanda withdraws her hand and sits up. “Are you okay?”

He mirrors her, sitting up as well, looking down at her with a dispirited look on his face. “I’m not human,” he says and her heart drops. “I’m not... designed like a human.”

Wanda raises an eyebrow. “You seemed pretty human last time, Vizh.”

He sighs. “I can change the molecular structure of my body to emulate a human, but I’m not able to fully recreate what millions of years of evolution have perfected. I’m unable to orgasm.”

Wanda frowns. “But, last time you... did. I felt it. I felt you.” She remembers it so clearly, even now, the memory of it warms her. His eyes bore into her, his irises spinning fast. She knows what that means; he’s trying to formulate an answer that he thinks won’t disappoint her. She places a hand over his and grasps his fingers. “Hey, hey, I’m not angry, I just want to understand.” She knows he’s not lying, the memory of feeling his pleasure, blindingly brilliant, flows though her.

“You only felt your own pleasure, reflected through me. We were telepathically connected so I could feel everything you felt but none of it was my own.” He pulls his hand away from hers and looks down. “I’m sorry, I should have mentioned it earlier, I was... caught up in the moment.”

He looks so vulnerable right now that Wanda can’t stand it. “Vision.” She waits until he looks at her. “I know my body, I know what I feel. That’s not what I felt. I felt _you_ , just you.” She holds out her hand and he takes it without hesitation. “I’m going to go into your mind, and I’m going to show you my memory of that night, is that okay?”

“Of course, Wanda.” His expression is resigned and she realises that he’s just doing this to humour her. She pushes aside her annoyance and takes a moment to clear her thoughts and centre her mind. Ordinarily she doesn’t bother but she wants the memory to be absolutely free of anything that might taint it.

Entering Vision’s mind is second nature to her. Even in the beginning of their friendship it had been, no doubt because her power originated from his mind stone. She can sense the unease, the failure, the sorrow, the doubt that’s in his mind right now and it takes all her willpower to ignore it.

Instead she focuses inward, collecting the cherished memory from three months ago, the first time they had made love. She holds it out to him, opening it like a book in his mind. She relives it as she shows it to him, like it’s happening at that very moment.

_His hands grab desperately at her thighs as he drives into her and she’s cries out with the pleasure that is shooting through every fibre of her being._

_It won’t be long, she thinks deliriously, feeling the heat building up within her core. Vision’s forehead bumps up against her own and she feels the hardness of the mind stone as he cradles her face. She can feel his mind brush up against her own and feels his purposeful movements stutter, the thought of him being so close pushes her closer._

_They are rushing to the finish line now, chasing their release. She feels his mind explode with a brilliant burst of pleasure and light and love and it’s what pushes her over the edge a second later. She follows him into the sweet abyss, her body wrapped around his._

Wanda withdraws from his stunned mind, her heart pounding, her breathing laboured. The after effects of the memory are potent and lingering, her arousal back with a vengeance.

Vision is silent beside her, a stunned look on his face as he stares down at the bed. As if sensing she was looking at him his eyes snap up to hers. “I was certain that I couldn’t...” He trails off oddly, leaving his thought unsaid. “However the memory is clear, apparently I can feel pleasure.”

“Why are you so surprised by that? You feel it when I touch you,” she brushes her fingers lightly down his arm until she captures his hand. She brings it to her lips and kisses his palm. His eyes half close. “You feel it when I kiss you.” She leans over, capturing his lips in a kiss that’s achingly sweet. “You feel it when I love you.” She showers his mind with her love and rejoices when she feels him return it.

Like a lightbulb switching on his mind suddenly is alive with realisation. “It’s you, Wanda. It’s my love for you that allows me to feel the physical release. I couldn’t achieve the same result myself because I needed _you_.”

With a burst of adoration he picks her up and places her on his lap. His lips are on hers the next second, and the sheer intensity of his emotions in that moment catch her by surprise. He’s so open right now, the emotions inside are not tightly contained for once but instead spill from him. Wanda basks in it as he kisses her, taking in every bit of it she can get.

It’s not long before the moment of pure joy devolves into something more amorous. Seated in his lap with no clothes to seperate them, it’s clear pretty quickly that they’re both more than ready to finish what they started.

Wanda positions herself over him, not willing to wait to be apart from her Vision any longer. They break the kiss, panting, and she curls her arms around the back of his neck for support as she sinks down onto him. Their eyes are locked as he enters her and she cries out softly once he’s finally fully sheathed inside of her. She can feel her eyes prickle with the intensity of their shared love, at how _right_ it feels to be one with him, in mind, body, and soul.

She rises up slowly, not breaking his gaze, just enjoying the feeling of this, of finally having this with him again. She starts to move in a steady rhythm and Vision grasps her hips with both hands, guiding her down as she rises and falls down on to him. It’s incredibly intimate, their faces inches apart, breathing the same air, their bodies pressed against each other. Wanda can feel her nipples rubbing against his chest and the contrast between his skin and vibranium feels amazing.

His name _“Vizh”_ escapes her lips like a prayer said over and over again in hushed whispers and in turns he worships her with soft kisses upon her face and hands.

A gasp escapes her as Vision finally breaks their steady rhythm, taking the lead by thrusting deeply up into her and, repeating his earlier move, he flips them over so he’s on top of her again. One hand tangles in her hair and tilts her head to the side to leave a trail of hot kisses down her neck. His other hand finds one of hers and their fingers twine together.

Wanda wraps her legs around his hips to pull him closer still, wrapping her whole body around him. Nothing matters but this, their need and desire and love and her mind reaches out to his, needing to feel that connection with him. He readily accepts her and Wanda moans when the feedback of his pleasure and love hits her. It’s almost too much to bear, and she feels joyous tears run down her face.

Vision immediately stops and looks down at her. He sends a wave of comfort and adoration towards her as he leans down to kiss her tears away. She tips her head up so their lips meet and she can taste her tears on his tongue. _I love you so much Vizh,_  she thinks.

The kiss deepens and he starts to move again, his thrusts becoming frantic, uneven. She feels more than hears his _I love you too, Wanda_ and it’s not long after that that her body sings out in pleasure, scarlet energy flying through her body. An instant later, golden light intertwines with it and for a a few beautiful moments there’s nothing but endless love and euphoria and two souls reaching out into eternity. 

~

Later, they lie in each other’s arms, simply enjoying the intimacy of their shared space. They’re laying side by side, bodies pressed together and hands softly stroking bare skin.

“Hey Vizh?” Wanda starts, her voice gently breaking the silence. He hums in question and she smiles, feeling inordinately proud that he’s been reduced down to non-verbal answers. How _human_.

“What did you mean by ‘couldn’t achieve the same result yourself?’” She turns her head to grin wickedly up at him.

“Oh, I, um... Well, you see-“

As adorable as Vision is when he’s flustered, Wanda takes pity on him and kisses him long and hard and doesn’t stop until he’s relaxed back into her arms.

Wanda is smiling as she breaks the kiss and looks lovingly at him. God, he’s beautiful. “Next time you are in the compound, alone and thinking of me, ring me on a secure line and I _guarantee_ you’ll have no problem ‘achieving results’.”

If it were possible for him to blush, Wanda has no doubt that he would be now, though an intrigued smile tugs at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So after seeing Infinity War, I found myself completely in love with Vision and Wanda’s love story. I’ve always liked them together but this movie just absolutely wrecked me. Now I’m Scarletvision trash.
> 
> So, yeah, hope you enjoyed my pathetic attempt to heal my own heart.


End file.
